As long as you love me
by Dontmesswithme'orelse
Summary: Cato and Steve(his friend) went to the Capitol and deliver the letter that Clove wrote to his uncle Caesar. However in the flight going back Steve encountered a girl who he thinks is annoying and later finds out that the girl was Kate's sister. Cato and Clove are having an fine relationship when suddenly Steve interrupted him and blurted out a secret of Cato that couldn't be told.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Return

Cato's P.O.V

_I said my last goodbyes to my friends at Panem and ran inside the airport with Steve, we were going back to District 2. The purpose of coming to Panem is because we were assigned to send a letter to Caesar, Caesar my girlfriends uncle.  
But for now I'm not telling you my life till I am sitting down on the airplane._

_We ran inside and passed the luggage inspection and ran for the counter where there was a woman with an empty space. We gave our passports and told her were in a hurry because that we need ten more minutes for these stuffs but we only have 20minutes. So she rushed then she almost tripped on the luggage counter because she was steeping on the platform where the rollers are that will cause her to move.  
As she finished the finishing touches, she gave us our passports and she said that we may leave to the next counter._

_As we went on and on running to the immigration line, it was quite long and expectably it took 5minutes and we only have 15 minutes left so we had no choice to wait at the line._

_As time pass by we were in the half of the line, me and Steve were talking about how awesome is Panem and how did Caesar became Cloves Step-Uncle. When we arrived at the immigration counter we were standing there shaking in a hurry. The immigration officer gave our passports and we left the counter and ran to the Boarding area, there was no need to inspect our body's anymore because of our excuse that was useful. When we arrived the plane was about to leave it was already calling for their last call. Me and Steve ran like we were being chase by a bunch of hobos. Then we arrived inside the aircraft and went to our seats and buckle our seat belts and was ready to go._

_When the engine of the plane started, me and Steve was lying down on the headrest and was opening the tv using the tv remote. When an attendant arrived to greet us, Steve accidentally said "Shut Up!" Then the attendant was about to slap his face while Steve was apologizing and telling her that it was something else but the attendant really wanted to spank him but she wouldn't because she would be fired from her job so she ran away._

_"God, Girls these days...Cato I don't know how you handle girls these days with they're temper." He's face looking unsatisfied._

_"Hey man, don't worry Steve. Girls these days are Crrrr-aaazyy" I pay his back and chuckled._

_We were flying in air now._

_"Even Clove my friend? Haha!" He chuckled._

_"No.." I said tilting my head down and looking at him in an an angry way._

_"Hey get a hold of yourself, I was just joking."_

_"Fine." I turned back and lay down and close my eyes._

_He too stop talking and closed his eyes._

_As I promised a while ago, I will tell you more if my life. So we're shall I start my Life, Relationship, Family or my Friends?  
Relationship sounds good? Yeah? Ok._

_So my relationship,  
I have a girlfriend she's Clove Hathaway. She's the girl of my dreams.  
I've actually met her since kindergarden, She was actually kind of a riot in kindergarden. But I think of that as attractive. Now me and Clove is Grade 12, we became girlfriend boyfriend starting Grade 9 so actually in our school were the longest living couples, even though we have our ups and downs. So yah, that's about it for my relationship._

_Well for now I could only tell you my relationship, but I could tell you my life if I have time to._

_As we arrived at District 2,  
Me and Steve unbuckled our seat belts and stood up. We wait for all of the people in front of us went out of the plane and we followed. Me and Steve was excited to meet our family, friends and especially our girlfriends._

_When we were finished with the immigration and stuff, we took a cart and put our luggage in it and sped off. When we reach the door I saw My Brother,Mom,Dad, Clove,Kate, Steve's parents, Steve's sister._

_We ran to them and hugged them. They said "Welcome back!" After me and Steve hugged our family, we went to our girlfriends. Clove happily shining in front of the beautiful sunset._

_Steve's Girlfriend, Kate, she was a cheerleader in School. She was famous too, and smart. Steve is an football player. So how they met is easy, remember how football players train with cheerleaders in a practice? That's where the story starts._

_Kate kissed Steve by the lips, and he was shocked. Then when Steve pulled her away he said, "What the hell is that for?!"_

_"Don't you like it?" Kate replied._

_"Maybe, lets continue shall we?" Steve said._

_"Alright"_

_Kate pressed her lips on Steve's and started kissing. Steve holding Kate's hips. As I stared at them, I was thinking if either I or Clove could start one. I took a chance, and pushed my lips a bit closer to cloves then suddenly she made it quick and pressed her lips to mine before I could even make it to her lips._

_"Clove..." I murmured._

_"Shhh Cato." She pressed her finger on my lips._

_"Awe..." Mine and Steve's family awed._

_Then I flashed an furious look. Then they all were silent looking around not focusing on us, I walked away with clove then the rest followed to the car._

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The incident

Steve's P.O.V

We stepped out of the car and went in the hotel for the party, I hold Kate's hand tight scared to let go off her because of her outrageous attitude that will frighten every man and woman in the planet.

We all went to the concierge and get our keys to our rooms. Then suddenly the concierge told us a shocking news. (Scary music comes on from the lounge as the pianist heard that there was an shocking news.) She said looking down at Steve and Kate,"I'm sorry sir and ma'am, your reservation has been canceled by you."

"What?!" I was furious, I was about to rage at her then suddenly Kate grabbed my hand but I shook it off then Cato came and back me down.

The concierge continuously to say sorry even though it wasn't her fault. I pushed Cato away and stood up and wipe my shirt.

I stood steady for a moment then I was thinking of what she did so I raged at her again now no one was looking so I have the chance to grab the concierge. Cato glanced at my direction then I stood still, later Cato was looking around again not facing me. I went back to rage mode and the concierge started screaming, "I'm sorry! Ahhhhhh! Help me!" Then everyone turned to me, they saw me now its over. Kate trying to grab me away, I resisted again. Cato again finally managed to knock me out for several minutes.

I woke up feeling woozy, I was on the floor and felt some blood on my head. There was several men around me ready to ship me off to the hospital. I look around and saw my sweet Kate crying and also seeing her trying to hit Cato it was so Cute. I can't believe I said Cute. I never liked the word cute. The concierge looking frightened now she was being comforted by several of men. I thought of her being in a mental hospital and one day avenge me from making her mental and can't get hired or married.

Kate stopped hitting Cato, Kate ran to the ambulance and sat on the side. I see Clove, she was running to Cato. Clove spank his face and Cato was about to hit her back then she started crying. Cato wrapped her arms around her and she tried to break free but she can't because of Cato's obviously large muscles.

The ambulance door close and it was dark. I murmured "Kate, I will always love you." Then Kate started crying, then I passed out.

As time pass by...

I woke up knowing that I was in a bed. My head felt heavy and hurt. I look around the room and tried to move my head but couldn't cause it will make me have an head ache. Kate was sitting on the chair, I noticed that since I passed out. I thought for one second I was dead a while ago. Kate stood up and went by my side. Kate made a signal that I think that meant "Come on in" then Cato Clove and the rest of them came in and look down at me and some of them bought some gifts for me, those who bought put it on the table beside me.

Clove pushed Cato to me. Cato turned at her, and she was crossing her arms and tapping her arms. Cato turned back to me and said "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I was trying for you not to rage at the kind concierge. It was not a problem that your suite have been canceled we could share or buy you a new one" while rubbing his temples. Now Clove put her hands on her hips, unsatisfied.

I now finally speak up, "It's alright man, I should apologize to you too for making your girlfriend force you to say sorry man."

"Nah that's fine bro." Cato growled.

Clove looking furious at Cato.

"I'm sorry Clove. Live with it. My attitude."

"Shut up Cato!" She stumped out the door. Cato went after her.

I was still lying down on the bed then suddenly a group of nurses and a doctor came in. They injected me an anesthesia I think then I passed out quickly as it was placed to me.

Cato's P.O.V

While I ran for Clove, I was thinking if my relationship will end for her because of my attitude. I wouldn't like it to end. I really don't like it to end.

When I finally got her hand, i hold it tight while she struggle and was crying. Then she finally speak up in an screeching voice, "What do you want from me!"

"I love you!" I shouted at her.

She screamed, "I hate you!"

Then I was shocked when I heard her said that and I let her hand go. Then she ran home and I just sat on the cold icy floor thinking of what I did.

A few hour later...

Kate ran to me and said, "Finally, I found you we have been searching for you for an hour. Come on let's go home and where's Clove?"

I felt a year rundown my cheek so I guess I was crying but I couldn't cry I'm brave unless its about Clove.

"Don't say..."

"I stood up and said, "Yes it is, okay! I would wish that this will never happen so we could continue our relationship together."

She pat my back and said, "It's ok Cato I'm sure you guys will get back together and dim sorry for a while ago. The one when I kicked you."

"I wish that will happen the time I talk to her. That's ok. It didn't hurt, haha."

"I'm not as strong as you!" She giggled.

"Now come on let's go."

"Right" I said.

We ran outside and stepped inside the car. We saw the others already in the car and Clove too. I went to sit beside her. She didn't mind me even though I spoke to her through the whole trip. I was now panicking, in need of help for a relationship fight.

-  
Thanks for reading. Please review. Thanks to my supporters. I will miss you guys I hope to be still your classmates to Jace,faith,Megan,Ron,Chey,Georgi


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Is it Over?

Clove's P.O.V

When I walked out of the door, Cato's parents invited me in for tea but I shook my head and made an excuse that Katniss calling me to babysit Prim. I didn't want to ever talk or see Cato again but I can't stop thinking of him, I had to. I loved him for already about 5 years if this relationship breaks I can't forgive myself or Cato for breaking up

I went home and lay down on my bed thinking of Cato.

"4 days later...

Cato haven't been calling me,texting me or even visiting me. I felt so lonely these 4 days, I decided to visit Cato so I change my pajamas to an blue blouse and jeans.

I ran out of the door and said my last goodbyes to my mom and dad and run to the side walk, I wove my hand calling for a taxi, suddenly Steve comes out of no where. He ask me if he could walk with me, I agreed because I wanted to know what's happening to Cato.

We walked down the road passing the school, it was summer, kids shouldn't have to go to school but here in Panem it's the opposite kids go to school on summer and teenagers get to have they're breaks on summer. Steve finally spoked up, "Clove...The only reason I'm here is because of Cato."

"Why?! Is he ok?!" I was like panicking. I felt that Steve is trying to say something sad.

"Clove calm down." He chuckled silently.

"Now what?"

"Well Cato is dating someone else."

After I heard what Steve said, I was so shocked and didn't notice that I was already crying. Steve pat my back. I asked,"With Who?"

"Kate.." Then he started sniffing.

"What?!" In my mind, it was confused finding a solution how can they pair up and how come Kate's not with Steve.

"Believe it."

"How bout you?"

"I'm dating Kate's sister."

"I didn't know she has one, who is she?"

"Her names Ali, she's the woman I met in the airport the day me and Cato were coming back after delivering the letter."

"Oh, what happened to both of you? And How did Kate and Cato get together!" I was angry, furious.

"Calm down Pumpkin. It's a log story but before I tell you can we go get a smoothie?"

I nodded, then we went in the Groovy Smoothies and ordered our drinks then went to our seats sipping our smoothies.

"As I promised I'll tell you, now ill tell you."

_It's about 2 days ago,_

_Cato was just packing his stuffs getting ready to go to Italy because he felt guilt for his attitude on you. And me I'm just in my bedroom sleeping then suddenly Kate shook me off bed then she was like mad as hell. I asked why she was liked this but she kept telling me that I knew it even though I didn't. Then she finally gave up getting angry at me and said, "You know what Steve? You are so stupid, and a freaking lier! That's it were over!" Tears came off her eyes then she left I went after her and said "Kate..." Then she turned and said again, "I that the only thing you could say? "Kate?" Then I stared at her for a moment her eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry, Kate. I love you!" I shouted. She touched my face and have me a last kiss then said, "Not anymore you'll love me." She turned and ran outside, I quickly rushed to the window and look outside. It was an Yellow Amendador Lamborghini. I know who owns that, it was Cato's. my Best Friend is taking m girlfriend and telling her my secrets?! I lay down on my bed crying, I opened my laptop and found out that Cato invited Kate to Italy for a week. Time passes, and the next day I was still sad then my mom came in my room and said there was a visitor. I was hoping it was Kate but it wasn't. I didn't know this woman. She introduced herself to me and said, "I'm Kate's Sister, the one you saw in the airplane the one that you got angry at."_

_"Your Kate's sister? What's your name?"_

_"Yes. My names Ali."_

_"Beautiful name." I said._

_"Come take a seat." I said._

_Then she told me everything about why Kate broke up with me and how she got with Cato. Then me and Ali get to know each other, she suggested that I should tell you about so the next day I surprised you. Then blablabla..._

_The End"_

"There so that's the story."

My smoothie was finished and I was shocked. Cato an betrayer to an friend and to a girlfriend. I started to cry again.

"Hey don't.." Steve said.

"Don't mind me its ok." I wipe my tears not thinking of Kate and Cato.

"Are you alright because I have an date with Ali on 6 and its getting late its 5 already."

"Oh yeah, you can go now don't worry about me ill just be here."

"Ok thanks. I'll see you anyway you want. Your free to come to me." He smiled.

"You too." I smiled back.

He grabbed his coat and went out. I sat there thinking of the situation. Then started to blame myself. How could I trust that stupid freak! Why did I ever fall in his spell?! He was using me!

I just grabbed my things and ran back home before I kick the tables and started crying. I prefer to do it at home. I opened the door and remembered I had to babysit prim for Katniss because she's going on a date with Peeta. Whenever I hear the the phrase "date with -" I started to cry starting now.

I felt an ring on my pocket. It was my phone. Katniss was calling me. I pressed the answer bottom and answered. "Hello? Clove?"

"Yah Kat?"

"Are you coming over yet?

"Yah I will." I said sniffing.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'm coming." I said, trying to stop sniffing.

"I'll be here till you come."

"Okay."

"Thanks Clo."

"No problem."

I wove my hand to get a taxi, then an taxi arrived. I sat in and told the driver the address and he drove. When we arrived, I went to Katniss door and ring the doorbell. Katniss came out and I was still sniffing and my eyes was still kind of red. "Clove! What happened to you? You cried." She said.

"I'm fine." I tried to smile.

"Come in ill go get you some water and after I did tell me the story."

I went in, "Fine, your my only best friend left."

"Hey I'm now the only one, haha."

When I saw Prim in the living room, I went to join her. She was studying. Prim's an smart child. I say on the couch and she turned her head and saw me and she screamed, "Cloooooooo!" With excitement. Katniss made me an nickname back when we were in 7th grade after that everyone called me that. But not Cato. He told me he would respect my name so did I to his.

I slap my face to snap out of thinking about that stupid Cato.

Please review. I think of this as an sad story. Enjoy :)

Again dedicated to: Jace, Faith, Georgi, Meg, Chey.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- My Only Trusted Friend Left

Clove's P.O.V

Katniss came back from the kitchen with three bottles of water on her hands. She handed it down on the table. She said."Take a drink Clove." "Thanks." I smiled at her. "Well I'm so sorry for you..." "Don't be." I didn't notice the tears dropping on my hand. I was crying. Katniss handed me an napkin and I wipe my tears away. "I'm so sorry I made you cry Clo..." "No it's alright Kat. Me and my feelings." I sniff trying to show a smile.

Few seconds later...

"Let's get to the story then?" I asked. "Sure. But if you don't like to its alright. I'm not really that curious about it. It's ok if you want to keep it to yourself. No harm done." "No. I want to." "Ok."

"So it all started when Cato hit Steve, also made him knock out. Because Steve was out of control, raging at the concierge. Because she told him that his reservation has been canceled. Then...well the ambulance came, Kate was hitting Cato as hard as she can but he was chuckling. I stared at him furiously. He wasn't even ashamed at all. Like WHAT THE HELL!"

"Maybe Cato is not that kind of a guy you call "Ashamed" He's more like a tough guy or an brave one, or maybe both!" Kat said. Prim focusing on the story. "I guess so." I replied looking away from them sadly. "But back to the story. Kate got in the ambulance when it was about to leave. We got in our cars and followed the ambulance to the hospital. When we got there... I'll skip this part since you know what happens when your in an hospital so I'll skip to the part where We were in Steve's room." Katniss nodded. I continued. "We were in Steve's room-" The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Prim said. "Then I asked Cato to talk with me outside. He accepted. And I forced him to tell Steve "Sorry." And more apology stuff. He looked down sadly and agreed to my idea even though I forced him so its not quite force I gue-"

"Sis Peeta's here!" Prim screamed. Peeta carrying Prim around. "Oh Clo. I got to go sorry... I guess you could continue the story for me another time? Maybe when I get back." Katniss stood up. "Ah.. Sure.." I replied. "Hey Clove! What brings you here." He high-five me. "Babysitting Prim." I said. "Oh..Thanks for taking care of Prim while I take Katniss out. Your really a great friend to The Kat." Katniss stared at Peeta mysteriously "Ha.. No prob but Kat is a great Girlfriend for you. And you are an Great Boyfriend for her too." I said. "Thanks." Peeta stand by the door. "I'll be back soon Prim!" Katniss shouted already over the door. "Alright Sis! Good luck with Bread Boy!" "When did that came out?!" Peeta said curiously and shut the door. Prim giggled, and I joined her in giggling.

Prim went back to doing her homework. And I went to the bathroom to wash my face. I went back to the living room, in shock that Prim wasn't in the living room doing her homework. Then I felt someone at my back, I turned and found Prim she was running away. I chased her. "Prim! Come back here! I saw you! You might get hurt too stop running!" I shouted. "No! Hehhee!" Prim screamed. I finally got near her, and I grabbed her when I was close enough. Prim trying to break free of my hard grip. "Helpppp! Hehehhehe!" Prim half screamed and half laugh. "I'll let go if you'd promise me that your not gonna run around the house so I could chase you. We could do that later after you finish your homework." "Fine." I let her go. She ran back to the living room and continued on her homework.

I followed her back to the living room. I asked. "May I watch TV? I'll lower up the volume." "Ok. But can you turn it to my favorite channel?" "Okay? What is it?" "Capitol news!" "I was going to watch that too. And plus you love the news?" "Very much!" Prim shake excitedly. "Smart kid." I whispered as low as possible so she wouldn't hear. "What did you say Clo?" "Nothing. Continue your homework." "Hrmph! Fine." She crossed her arms then continued on her homework. I turned the TV on and turn it to the Capitol News channel.

_"President Snow made an new rule. And the rule is called "The Curfew" it's a simple rule, It notes that Every people in the Districts that are 12-18 yr. old aren't allowed to roam around the streets by 9pm to 5am. Unless for emergency cases. This new rule will start on the 3rd of March."_

"What?!" Prim and I screamed together. "But I'm 12. So that means I can't go out from 9pm to 5am?" Prim panicked. I turn off the TV before more bad news happens. "Good thing I'm going to 19 by the 4th of March so I would have only suffer one day of curfew." I was proud. "How bout me?" Prim turned away from me and went back to her homework. I can see by her actions that she was about to cry. "Don't cry! Don't worry. Maybe Katniss or me could do fun things with you when your in curfew. It also doesn't matter." I went beside her and pat her back. "Thanks." She turned to me trying to smile. I took a tissue from my pocket and wipe her years away. "Thanks Clo!" She hugged me. Then I frozed. I hugged her back. "Hey now Prim go back to finishing your homework." I pat her back. "I'm finish." "Well it's time for bed. It's already 10:45pm. Kat will be back by 11 so you have to get to sleep." "Okay. But carry me?" Her hands reach out for me. "Alright Prim." I carry her up to her room then on her bed. "Did you bathe yet?" I asked. "Yes. I did." "Good. Good night Prim." I said. I pulled her blanket to her neck and she was fast asleep. I closed the lights and shut the door. Then I walk out to the living room. Before Prim wasn't like this, she would love someone who can sing to her.

I sat on the living room thinking of Cato then I was fast asleep a few minutes later.

Someone shook me awake and when I open my eyes I saw Katniss and Peeta staring down at me. I sat up. "Hey Clo! Thanks for baby sitting Prim." Katniss said. "No Problem Kat." I stood up. Approaching the door. "Hey Clo you can't just go home by yourself in a late night it's already 12. So I was thinking if you would like a sleepover?" "Alright." "That's great!" "Hey Bread Boy." I said. Kat giggled. "What the Hell?!" Peeta stared at Kat looking for an explanation for the "Bread Boy" nickname. Kat shrugged then she stared at me one eyebrow up curiously. I just winked at her and giggled. "Anyways Kat I got to go. It's getting late." "Alright Bye!" Kat said. Peeta kissed Kat on the lips that took them 3 mins. To finish while I stared at them awkwardly then when they saw me looking at them awkwardly they backed away. "Aww man. Don't have to do that." I said. Kat Blushed. "Bye Kat! See you tomorrow!" "Okay!" She blushed even more. Then Peeta left and shut the door.

"What was that Clo?!" Kat asked. "It's funny." I said. "It's awkward." I said again. "I know. Go take a bathe and meet me up stairs in my room." "Fine."

Kat went up to her room. I went to the bathroom and took a bathe. Then Kat knocked the bathroom door. She shouted. "Housekeeping!" "What the-" "Clothes." "Hand it over." I opened a slight opening on the door enough space for me to get it.

After my bathe is done I changed my clothes in the clothes Katniss faced me and hung my old clothes on the hanger. I went upstairs to Katniss room. She was eating Corn Chips then she look at my direction and said. "Come in and take a seat." She offered. I nodded and Took a seat. She offered some corn chips to me and I ate some while watching an basketball game. "So-" she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- the Truth

Katniss Everdeen's P.O.V.

"About the Story..." I said. She nodded. "Well, before I start do you still remember?" She asked. "Yep, very clear." I said. "Okay, so forcing you know that part. So he went in the room and I followed him in we had to wait for Steve to get up and so again we did. It took an hour for that bumped out Steve to get up." "Awe poor Steve." I said. She nodded. "When he woke up, Cato apologize immediately with no feelings inside him it's as if he's emotionless and thinking It was a joke but in other terms he's not serious." "He's not quite emotionless just as I said though and brave guy." I said again now lying down on the bed listening. "Steve replied back a "Nah it's fine bro, I know your gurl forced you to apologize." Then Cato said. "Nah it's fine bro." I was so furious and like on the rage level of temper. I well argued with him for like a few words and ran to the hallways and as soon i was far enough I lay there crying. Cato chase me till halfway and ran back. I lay there crying fir like 30 minutes then Kate not Cato came to me. She comforted me, yes but the next few days later shocking news is Cato is already dating someone else than me." Clove sob. "It's ok Clove, I'm sorry that I made you remember about those bad times." I pat her back. "Want a hug Clo?" I held my arms out to her. She lay her head on my chest and I hugged her. "Thanks Kat." Clove's hoarse voice.

"I'll go get you water." I said. "Can I have Hot Choco instead?" "Alright." I went out of the room. I hurried down the stairs and went to the kitchen. I opened the Closet and got the Chocolate powder. I took Clo's cup and put the chocolate powder in it. I steamed the water and ran up to the room. Cloves just watching the Panem news Chanel again. She turned. "The water is still steaming." I said. She nodded and pat the bed. I ran then landed on the comfy bed. Then I push Clove, and she landed on the floor laughing out loud. "Kat! Haha!" "What did I do?" I tried to stop from laughing. Then suddenly I fell to the floor. "Clo! Did you just push me off the bed?" I screamed and laugh hard. "Nope it's just the earths gravity." She laughed. Then there was a knock out on my door. "Get the door Kat." Clove ordered. "Fine but you'll pay." I laughed. Clove giggled. I opened it and found Prim. "Prim? Why aren't you in bed yet?" I asked. "Prim?" Clove asked. "Sorry Sis I was awaken by the noise I heard jumping people. Hey Clo! Kat invited you to stay?" Prim asked. "Sorry we will keep it down now-" I said. "Yeppers!" Clove screamed. "Can I stay up sis?" Prim asked. "Yep you can!" Clove said jumping up and down. "No you have to sleep Prim!" I said. "But.." Prim said. "I'll bring you to your room-" I said. "I'll go turn off the fire." Clove said. "Okay Clove be careful." I said. "I will I'm like 18." She said.

She ran down to the kitchen. While I walk Prim to her room. "Kat, why can't I stay up all night?" Prim asked as she lay on her bed. "Cus your just 11 sis. And it's already 1am." I pat her head pulling the blanket up to her neck. "Your quite right though. How about next time? Till 12?" "I will let you Prim after you do your homework." "Really?" "Yep Prim so now you got to get to sleep." "Deal! Pinky swear?" She gave her pinky to me. "Deal." Then I cross my pinky with hers. "Thanks your an great sister!" Prim said. I kissed her forehead and walked out the door and closed the lights.

I got in my room and spotted Clove drinking the hot Choco. "Mhhhhmmmmm.." She said and sniff the drink. "You like it?" I asked. She nodded. She asked. "Did you bought it from the guy next to Greasy Sae?" "I heard he has the best supplies of food, doesn't he?" I said. "Awesome! And can I tell you a little secret?" She looked away from me and continuously to sip her Hot Choco. "Okay. Sure." I said. "You swore to secrecy right Kat?" I nodded. She sighed. And she said. "That guy, I think is my long lost uncle." "How are you so sure Clo? He just moved in District 12 like a month ago and was from District 1. No District 1 could be your uncle Clove don't trust on your own instincts always." "I will trust my instincts and I always will Kat. I remember him, maybe from the past." She rubbed her temples. I snapped. She look up. I said. "Hey look Clo, okay... You trust your instincts but what if I change the word "instinct" to "imaginary" so... Do you trust your imagination?" "I'm not making this up Kat. I want to ask you to help me dug deeper into that guys life and profile." I shooked my head. "Why not Kat? Your the only one who could help me." "Well...Lets say that you've got 2-3 problems right now. And all of them has to be solved. Starting with Cato and You!" I scolded at last. "What do you want about me and Cato? We weren't made to be, Okay! Now I care for my family." "How could you care for a guy you barely knew?" " I do know him well enough!" "Really then? What's his name?" "Ughhhhh.." She lay on the bed. "Can we talk about this tomorrow Please Kat? I'm trying to choose one problem to solve first." She pat her pillow twice. "Fine."

Clove's & Cato's Dream.

-"Clove!" Cato shouted.  
-"What is it?" Clove asked.  
-"I love you." Cato whispered.  
Clove grinned.  
-"If you love me why would you date Kate instead of me? You-You-You... cheater!" Clove screamed.  
-"But... I love you... I wouldn't cheat on you, and Im not in a relationship with Kate!" Cato tugged his shoulder side of his shirt.  
-"Really so?" Clove put her hands on her hips.  
Cato nodded. And Clove shook her head.  
-"No! I hate you! Your such a Lier! And an Cheater! Also an stupid stupid jerk!" Clove ran away crying and screaming "Jerk!"  
-"No..." Cato said.  
Kate walks by to Cato. Cato turned. And slapped Kate's Face. She rubbed it.  
-"What the F*** was that for Cato?!" She shouted at Cato's face.  
-"Your such an stupid lier Kate! You told me that Clove would like to break up with me!" Cato shouted at her face louder than ever before.  
-"But she did Cato! I know you love me more than that stupid mutt, Clove." Kate mumbled.  
-"What?! So you were using Clove as your Best friend to get me?!" Cato slapped Kate now on her face.  
-"Well...Not really..." Kate rubs her face looking down.  
-"Ok That's it! I never loved you! I knew you where a selfish woman and I love Clove even though she hates me!" Cato ran away.

Then everything was black...

Clove's and Cato's Reaction...

They both sat up after the dream. And both went to get a glass of milk and check the time.

Clove's P.O.V

It was early morning and I was woken up by an strange dream hoping that the explanation was true. I went to wash up and prepared break fast for me, Prim and Katniss.

Cato's P.O.V

I woke up in an early morning it was still dark outside in Italy even though it was already morning. I had this strange dream about Clove, me and Kate. We're all having a fight and all of the things I said was all true. Now in my mind are the questions "Is it true?" And "Why did I ever got so coupled up with Kate?"

•-To~Be~Continued-•


End file.
